


Going For A Ride

by WestOrEast



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Chikan, F/M, Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Ami sure does enjoy a ride on the train. For all sorts of reasons. Like how men she doesn't know touch her and make her cum.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Going For A Ride

**Going for A Ride**

  
You are Ami Mizuno and you are _dripping wet_. Your panties are soaked through. Your nipples _hurt_ , they feel so stiff. White specks are dancing in front of your eyes as you pant.  
  
You can't help how you're feeling. The man's hands are all over you. You stare out the train window as the Tokyo skyline passes by. He's touching your butt, he's touching your pussy, he's touching your breasts. And every bit of it is making you feel _wonderful_.  
  
You don't know who he is. You've barely even seen his face. But he's still touching you and making you _melt_ as he gropes you on the train. You gasp for air as you stare ahead, your heart going a mile a minute.  
  
"This has to be my lucky day," the man says, his voice rich and full of amusement as he whispers into your ear. His hand squeezes down on your ass, and a finger presses through your skirt and panties, rubbing the plug filling your butt back and forth. "Just stumbling on a slut like you? I'm finally getting some good karma."  
  
You gasp and moan, trying to keep quiet. You're much too far gone to think of a response to that. All you can do is stay in place, and feel him touch you.  
  
And you think that touching is about to make you _cum_ from getting groped by a stranger on a train.  
  
Your eyes glaze over, the indistinct blurs of the passing city skyline dizzying. The whole world seems to fade into the background - sight and sound and all other sensation - until there is nothing left in the world than your shamefully aroused body, and the hands that dance over it. For the past several minutes, the only coherent thought that's been able to stick in your mind is _is this a youma? Or is it just one of the sadly all-too-common regular perverts that make Toyko's metro system so nefarious?_   
  
That's an important distinction: You are, after all, a sailor soldier, and how you should respond to the situation depends heavily on the nature of your assailant.  
  
...right?  
  
 _But does it, though?_ A treacherous part of you whispers. It just feels so incredible, to be groped and pinched and rubbed like this...  
  
Does it even matter who is doing this to you? In the end, your response is going to be the same either way. You're going to stand here, and hold in your pathetic, needy moans, and let him do whatever he wants with you. Because Ami Mizuno the honor student, Ami Mizuno the future medical prodigy, Ami Mizuno the friend and Ami Mizuno the secret defender of love and justice...none of those matter right now, compared to Ami Mizuno, the perverted little slut who loves being molested.  
  
You rock back and forth, your unseeing eyes wide as you get touched. You can feel the man's hand sliding underneath your skirt, his fingers brushing against the bare skin of your butt and pressing down against your panties. And then he's grabbing the plug through your underwear. You _moan_ , hands coming up to slap over your mouth as he moves it from side to side and presses it deeper inside of you.  
  
Your legs feel like jelly now, barely able to support your weight. You take a step backwards, leaning against the man. His broad frame is heavy with fat, and you don't care. You _can't_ care what he looks like. All you can care about is the feeling of his hands on you. Knowing that a stranger, maybe a youma and maybe just a man is touching you, is getting _hard_ because of you, it's so _amazing_. And he's rubbing at your pussy and groping your breasts.  
  
"I'm going to fuck you, girly," the man whispers. "I'm going to use you and fuck you and it's all going to happen right here on the train."  
  
Your eyes cross at that. That's it. That's _it_. You're going to-to-  
  
Cum!  
  
Your legs shake, and your knees almost give out, to the point you stumble forward a little, prompting a displeased grunt from the man assaulting you- but you can't help it! The shameful dampness in your panties grows a dozenfold, and you mewl as you cum from being molested.  
  
Slowly, sense and sensation returns to you, and you begin to notice the passing scenery, the rhythmic rumble of the train, and the hustle and bustle of bodies pressed around you. You pant heavily, regaining your footing, and blink as you come down from the impossible heights of your pleasure.  
  
"Glad you enjoyed it, you little whore, but we're not done." The voice rumbles behind you. "Lift that skirt and spread your legs for me."  
  
And of course, now that you've regained your senses, now that you're in your right mind again, now that you're no longer gripped and paralyzed by the pleasure, you can give the proper reply.  
  
"Y-yes!" You whisper, voice ecstatic and reverential as you lift your skirt and shuffle your knees apart, tingling with anticipation at the thought of him actually _entering you._ "Please, give it to me!"


End file.
